


Sonny with a chance of Sunshine

by Antares_Graceford



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brotherhood, Fight Against Oppression, Freedom, Gen, Titan/OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_Graceford/pseuds/Antares_Graceford
Summary: The story of two best friends, Percy Jackson and Sonny Pentangeli, who grow up together on the streets of Manhattan. Two similar backgrounds but two very different paths in life.When the time for war comes, and the two friends find themselves on opposing sides, how will it all end?A tale that tests one's loyalty. Loyalty to their patrons or loyalty to their friends? Which shall prevail?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**I do not own or make money from this. I only write the story for the purposes of entertainment. The world belongs to Rick Riordan. I do not lay claim to anything.**

**Sonny with a Chance of Sunshine**

**Antares Graceford**

**Chapter 1**

The cab stopped at the corner of East One-hundred-and-fourth and First. Percy got out of the cab and started making his way to the beat-up apartment complex on the left.

He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about abandoning Grover the way he did, but he couldn't find it himself to feel truly bad about it. Grover had been giving him weird vibes and twelve years of living in New York had taught Percy several valuable lessons, one of which was, “if it makes a New Yorker feel weird, walk away fast".

All that business with that Protector thing? The kid that got picked on by Nancy Bobofit during lunch every day and twice on Sundays was going to protect him? Pssht. Sure, why not.

And then there was the whole lying about Mrs. Dodds thing and talking to Mr. Brunner. What on earth was all that about?

Percy sighed as he thought about Mr. Brunner. Hearing your favourite teacher tell you that you were bound to get expelled and weren't good enough really didn't make him feel that good inside.

But again, his thoughts came back to Grover. He just couldn't stop wondering as to why was Grover lying to him and what on earth was he hiding? Why wasn't anyone giving him a straight answer?

Percy shook his head to clear his thoughts as he kept walking and kicked a pebble on the pavement. He was really frustrated with how Yancy had ended. Frustrated with Mr.Brunner, Mrs. Dodds and Grover.

Most of all though, he was really disappointed about being kicked out of school again. He was wondering how he'd tell it to his Mom this time. He hated having to tell her he got kicked out. He felt horrible each time he let her down. Even though she'd just shake it off and give him that small smile saying it was alright, it hurt him to give her bad news.

He knew how hard she had to try to find schools for him. He knew how difficult her life was and hated making it harder. He just hoped he could get better and improve, for her if nothing else. His mother was a saint walking on Earth and she deserved so much better. She was the kindest person he knew.

Percy crossed an alley as he continued to walk towards the building. As he was about to go past it he heard a familiar voice shout, "Oi, think fast".

Before he had even realized, Percy had turned and caught in his right hand an old beat-up baseball, an inch from his ear.

Looking into the alley to berate the clown who nearly left an egg-sized lump on his head, Percy was met with the familiar Cheshire grin on a face he recognised. A face he hadn't seen in a while. The face of Santino "Sonny" Pentangeli. His oldest friend and his guardian angel.

Seeing Sonny's wide grinning face, Percy couldn't help the smile that came on his own.

"Sonny, you stupid son of a gun! What was that for? You nearly hit my head" Percy yelled into the alley.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth Jackson?" Sonny said in his heavy New Yorker accent as he laughed. "Besides, quit the shit. You know I never miss. I was just testing your reflexes in all. Now quit yapping and throw it back".

Percy threw the ball back as fast and hard as he could. It didn't matter though, it wasn't nearly fast enough to trouble Sonny, let alone match Sonny's throws.

No one could match Sonny's throws. Sonny was one of the best pitchers Percy had ever seen. Sonny was one of those guys who couldn't miss even if he tried. He could throw six curveballs to the left and follow it with a curveball to the right without even thinking.

Sonny caught the ball in his weak hand and threw it back to his left in a single motion, just as easy as if he were chewing his gum. Which he incidentally was. "So Jackson, how's school been treatin' you? You doin' alright?" Sonny asked.

"Not really. Got kicked out again. Wondering how I'm going to break it to my Mom. Gabe is going to be horrible about it as usual." Percy ended with a sigh and looking down to the ground.

"Jesus Christ, Jackson. I threw the ball at you to get that shit out of your head. Don't go swimming back in it".

"I knew it! So you did throw it at my head. You just admitted it. I called it!" Percy said.

"Bullshit. I said I threw it at you to get the shit outta your head. Didn't say nothin' bout hittin' your head. Stay in a school and you might learn the difference" Sonny replied with a wink as he wore that smug easy smile on his face.

"Oh screw you, you big jerk!" said Percy with a smile of his own.

If those words had come from anyone else, they would have probably hurt Percy. But when it came from Sonny, he couldn't help but smile.

That was just one of the things about Sonny. He was rough around the edges and had the mouth of a sailor (Percy always thought that the nuns at Sonny's orphanage had given up on washing it with soap), but he had one of the biggest hearts around. He'd rough you up just to make you stronger so that no one else could hurt you.

When Sonny said it, Percy knew there was no malice. He knew Sonny said it only to help Percy get over it.

They continued to throw the ball in an easy silence for a while, and for a moment it almost felt like Percy was six again, and Sonny was eight, and the both of them were playing catch in the park right around the block, just by St. Mary's orphanage where Sonny stayed.

"Anyway…" Sonny began cautiously, "if yous guys need help, I could always stop by MH-54, my old school you know. Try having a word with Mr. Brown maybe? Don't know if it'll help but won't hurt to try."

Those words caught Percy by surprise. So much surprise that he missed an easy catch and the ball hit his head. Fortunately, Sonny apparently had the foresight to throw it lightly this time.

"Oi, don't go around blamin' this on me. That was an easy catch. You planning on playing on the school team by missing catches like that? Because if you are, you need to pick a new sport." Sonny said seriously.

"Quit it you big jerk. You just caught me by surprise, that’s all." Percy said as he rubbed his head.

Bending to pick the ball up, Percy asked, "Did you really mean it Sonny? Would you really do that?" a frown creasing his forehead.

Sonny muttered to himself, "Christ, did I hit you too hard with the ball or somethin'? I could'a sworn that was a light throw".

Confused and wondering if he heard right, Percy asked, "What on earth are you talking about man?"

"I'm talking about you possibly having a concussion numb-nuts. What do you mean by asking would I really do that? I offered, didn't I? You see Sonny Five-Angels running around saying shit he don't mean?" Sonny asked incredulously.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You could have just said that you meant it, you know"

"Yeah but then I wouldn't have been able to insult you now, would I, Jackson?"

Shaking his head Percy said, "Yeah well thanks, Sonny. I really appreciate it. I mean it."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sonny said, "Yeah well don't thank me yet, alrigh'? I only said I'd put a word in. I don't know how it'll go down. That ain't in my hands." Shrugging his shoulders, Sonny added, "Besides, you won't be thanking me after you meet Mrs. Green. Bloody shrew. The man that married her must have had balls of steel and brains of shit".

Smiling, Percy said, "Yeah well, I really appreciate it, man. I mean it."

"Besides you know I'll get in with you sitting on my shoulders. I got the great Sonny Five-Angels working his miracles for me. He says anything, they deliver, isn't that right?" he added teasingly.

Sonny teased back, "Oh don't you try to butter me up there Jackson, I already said I'd do it, didn't I?" and they both laughed.

Taking his hands out of his pockets, Sonny said, "Now enough with this sentimental shit. We hear to exchange feelings or throw a baseball? Show me what you learned in that fancy boarding school of yours, Jackson."

* * *

After about 15 minutes had passed, Percy threw the ball back to Sonny and said, "Alright, that's me done for the day. My hands are sore. How you manage to make a 20-minute practice worse than PE is beyond me."

Raising one corner of his mouth in the trademark Pentangeli cocky smile, Sonny said "Ain't my fault if yous guys down at your fancy school can't throw a ball. Maybe once I'm done with the big leagues, I'll pop on down and teach kids someday, eh?"

"I never pegged you down for a teacher Sonny," Percy said seriously.

"Well, I don't make it a habit of telling you my dreams and wishes Jackson. Besides, it'd go those old shrews down at MH-54 heart failure if they see my dyslexic ass teaching kids. I know Sister Theresa would be proud though" Sonny finished with a fond smile.

"Sounds like a plan" Percy agreed. "Now I need to get home. Don't want to leave Mum alone with Smelly Gabe for too long."

"Yeah, we don't want that. She shouldn't be around for another half hour or so, but you'd best be heading back. Lord knows that _Cornuto_ don't need an excuse to cause trouble" Sonny said.

Wondering how Sonny knew his mum's schedule, Percy turned to him and asked him just that. "You aren't stalking her are you?"

"What do you take me for you punk? Some kinda creep?" Sonny said indignantly and hit Percy around the head. "Jesus, no. She stops by to say hello from time to time when I'm around and that's how I know. Because I wear a watch and can tell time. Well, it tells time to me. It's digital" Sonny mumbled to himself.

This was certainly a new development. Percy's mother didn't particularly like Sonny. She often told Percy to stay away from Sonny and that he was a bad influence. That it wasn't safe to be around him. The change in her attitude was definitely surprising.

It also occurred to Percy that Sonny had been around this area during this time of day for a while. It didn't make sense as to why Sonny would spend that time out on the streets. He ought to have been in school. At least during the weekdays.

"Say Sonny…" Percy began slowly "I don't mean to be a dick but you know my mom doesn't like you yeah? And what are you doing out on the streets during school hours? I know your break hasn't started yet."

"Don't mean to be a dick and says the dickiest thing possible… bleeding kids" Sonny mumbled. "Well, Jackson, if you go and open a dictionary, you'll find the word tact. Add it to your vocabulary. Calling me a jerk!"

"As for Mrs. J, she doesn't hate me and it isn't anything personal. She just doesn't want you to turn up like me. I can't hold that against her. She's just a good mother" said Sonny with an indifferent shrug.

"Huh…" Percy said, taking in all that information. "Wait a minute, you didn't answer my question about your schoo-".

Percy never got to finish speaking as he was once again hit around the head.

"Wow, must've hit your head hard with that ball. Look what its doin' to you, can't even finish your sentences anymore. Got to be careful there Jackson. Brain damage is a real thing y'know." Sonny said studiously.

"Anyway, before you go, there's something you need to know Jackson," Sonny said seriously and put his hands on Percy's shoulders. "Take care of your mom alrigh'? Cause you can't be a man if you don't take care of your family."

"What? Is that from the Bible or something? Did Sister Gracie finally get through your skull?" a puzzled Percy asked.

"Bible? How dare you. That's from the Godfather. I think. Not sure. Good movie. We'll watch it sometime. Anyway, time for you to go now, take care, Percy!" Sonny said and hugged Percy before pushing him away.

"That was extremely disturbing…" Percy said to himself as he walked away, wondering what was going on with everyone he came across today.

* * *

If the world outside was acting strange, unfortunately for Percy, the world within his apartment was still the same as normal.

Smelly Gabe and his buddies were in there playing poker as usual. Beer cans and chips packets strewn all across the carpet in the living room. Thugs farting together in harmony.

"You got any cash?" Gabe said as soon as Percy walked in through the door.

"No, I don't. Where's my mom?" Percy asked.

"Work," Gabe said as he scratched his double chin. "Now give me your money."

"I told you, I don't have any money," Percy said, getting annoyed.

Gabe raised a greasy eyebrow. Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising since his own smell should've covered up everything else.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at Percy with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated. Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels.

"Fine," Percy said and reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

When his hand touched his pocket though, it came up empty.

"What the-…" Percy muttered as he continued to pat his other pockets in his jacket and trousers.

"What's the matter punk?" Gabe said, shooting a nasty look towards Percy.

"My wallet. I can't find it. I could've sworn I had it on me when I left the cab. I remember putting it back and walking down to the building." Percy said, trying to retrace his steps.

"Screw this" Gabe said and stood up, patting Percy down like security in the airport to make sure he wasn't lying.

However even Gabe couldn't find money that didn't exist, and he came up short.

"What did you do with the money punk? Where did it go? Did you give it to someone on the way here? Who did you meet?" he asked furiously, grabbing Percy by the shirt.

"Gabe, calm down. He's just a kid" said Eddie, trying to reason with Gabe.

"Shut up Eddie. Now tell me punk, did you meet anyone on the way here?" Gabe asked staring intently into Percy's eyes.

"No, I didn't! I was just walking down the street and then – Oh that lying piece of shit!" Percy said furiously. "That's why he was acting so friendly. That prick stole my wallet."

"Who kid? Tell me who?" Gabe asked. If it were anyone else, Percy might have almost believed that the person asking was honestly concerned.

"Santino Pentangeli" Percy told him.

"That no-good prick! I'm telling you, Eddie. That punk is going to get his one day. That piece of shit! I told you he's the punk going around and mugging people. He's stealing money from us like it's nobody's business and we're just sitting here taking it."

"Come on Gabe, don’t say that. We don't even know if that kid did it" Eddie told Gabe.

"Wait, Sonny's been stealing?" Percy asked.

"Well, it has to be him. No good thieving prick is the only bum around these streets. Other bums know there isn't anything to steal here." Gabe spat in anger.

"You go tell your friend boy, if he knows what's good for him, he'll get like a tree and leave this place. He already stole from me and Biff here once before, but this is the final straw. You hear me?" Gabe's bloodshot eyes emphasized his anger.

"If he steals from us again, we're going to put the fear of God in that catholic prick, right boys?" Gabe said, with Biff and Thug Number 4 nodding.

"Crystal Gabe. Crystal. I'll let him know" Percy said and made his way towards his room.

* * *

As the Camaro stopped at the street light by the corner of the street from his building, a knock on the driver's side window grabbed the attention of Sally and Percy Jackson.

"Sonny..? What the..?" Percy started.

Rolling down her window, Sally Jackson asked curiously, "What's going on Sonny?"

"Oh nothing Mrs. J, Percy's wallet slipped out while he had stopped to chat earlier. Thought I'd return it. Take care, Mrs.J, Percy. Have a good trip" Sonny said with a smile and skipped away as the lights turned green.

"Sonny! Wait! I need to tell you about Gabe. Stay away from him. I'm serious" But Percy's voice did not carry to Sonny as the car moved forward with traffic and his warning was lost to the wind.

* * *

A/N:

So that is the end of Chapter One. Sonny Pentangeli is the protagonist of the story. It is my first multi-chapter story and my first attempt at writing dialogue. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please be kind.

English is not my first language. I studied English in a strict catholic school though, so I am fluent, but I am still prone to mistakes, and writing dialogues is difficult. I don't have a strictly American or British background to either language, so it'll definitely shift from American to British, but I do predominantly use British.

I'm giving Sonny an accent, I'll be explaining the reasons for it later as the story progresses. I really enjoy writing Sonny. I'll let you guys have the fun of guessing/deciding who the parent of Sonny is.

Writing an accent and purposefully trying to make grammatical errors is a bit more difficult than I thought, but anyway, it's all an experience.

Have fun and as always, please read and review! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own or make money from this. I only write the story for the purposes of entertainment. The world belongs to Rick Riordan. I do not lay claim to anything.**

* * *

**Sonny with a Chance of Sunshine**

**Antares Graceford**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Percy, Annabeth and Grover down from the camp van at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, a few blocks away from Percy’s old apartment. While Annabeth and Grover scrunched up their noses as the smell of the city hit them, Percy couldn’t help but take a deep breath and immerse himself in nostalgia. Even though it had only been two weeks since he’d left Manhattan to go to Montauk, it felt like he was re-entering a different world. He shook his head as he realised that it technically was a different world.

Looking around his surroundings, Percy saw a soggy flyer with his picture taped to a mailbox with the words: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?

Percy reached for it and ripped it down. He stood still for a moment and silently hoped Annabeth and Grover hadn’t noticed the poster but he knew it was unlikely. He sighed internally as he started to look around once again, taking in the grey cloudy skies and traffic passing by. It was late in the evening and people were going back home from wherever they were coming from.

He missed home. He missed him Mom. Somehow at Camp the reality of his Mom being gone never really hit him. There was too much going on all the time at camp, too much to take in, that he never actually thought about his mother being gone. Probably one of the few advantages of ADHD he mused wryly.

But coming back to Manhattan, it really hit him hard and Percy was filled with uncertainty, as to whether he’d really be able to pull of what he had planned.

Percy couldn’t care less about the Master Bolt or of a war between the gods or even helping his father. The only reason he agreed to this quest because it took him one step closer to getting his mother back, and he promised himself that he wouldn’t stop until he got her back. He’d even swear on the River Styx if he had to.

While Percy was lost in his mental wanderings, Annabeth and Grover watched their quest-mate in concern. They couldn’t tell what was on his mind but they could see that whatever it was, it had him unsettled and disturbed. They saw him ripping the poster but thought it was best not to mention it. After all, what could you tell a boy that had just lost his mother?

Annabeth had been in camp for seven years. She knew better than anyone else how the camp was made to cater to the ADHD tendencies of the demigods. The camp kept the demigods preoccupied to the extent that their thoughts would hardly ever wander. When they were in camp, the world didn’t exist outside anymore for most of them. It was good in its own way. There simply was no other way to be able to host a large group hyperactive meta-humans contained in one area and not cause trouble.

She also knew what happened when the camp no longer engages the demigod. She’d seen it in all the others who eventually left and didn’t return. She’d seen it happen to Luke when he came back from his quest. The camp could no longer hold his attention, and his thoughts wandered. Even though he hid it well, she could see the discontent underneath his façade.

But Luke was different from Percy. Luke was unhappy with what his life was within the camp. Percy however was struggling with coming to terms with a reality he hadn’t thought about for two weeks. Leaving camp was hitting Percy with the plain hard fact. Reality sucked. It was a fact every demigod had to come to terms with when they left camp. A fact that Annabeth was well acquainted with.

Annabeth and Grover looked at one another, cajoling the other to say something. Neither wanted to be the first to speak and pull Percy from his thoughts. Ultimately Annabeth won the battle of wills between the two.

“Hey Perce?” Grover asked cautiously, “You alright there, man?”

“Yeah Grover, I’m alright. Just need a bit of space man.” Percy replied taking in a couple of deep breaths as he did. He seemed to be looking for something to hold and support himself with.

Grover took a moment to take Percy in. He watched Percy’s movements and said, “Yeah ok. Maybe we should head inside? You could sit down there. Besides, it looks like the sky’s about to open any moment now.”

“No, it’s alright Grover, I’ll be fine. Why don’t you two go inside, yeah? I’ll be there in a bit”.

Annabeth and Grover both spoke at the same time.

Annabeth started to say, “Yeah sure thing join us whe-“ but the rest of it was drowned by Grover who said, “Look man, we need to talk about this. We’re a team. We can’t just walk away from one another. Let it out, it’ll help. Tell us what’s bothering you.”

Annabeth looked at Grover, alarm written in her eyes as she tried to convey to him the need for him to stop talking but Grover didn’t acknowledge her.

Percy stood straighter and rubbed his face. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and took a deep breath.

Opening his eyes, he looked at his quest-mates and said in a calm voice, “Grover. My mother died trying to save our lives and I just realised that I didn’t even think about her until I saw a newspaper clipping which said I was being implicated in her death.”

“She gave me everything. She put up with so much crap just for me. She loved me and I didn’t even think about her. So yeah Grover, I don’t feel too good. And don’t bother telling me it wasn’t my fault or its ok or anything really. Because the fact is, it was my fault. And I didn’t even care to remember her.”

“So please do me a favour and just give me a bit of space? I feel like shit right about now and I really want to feel that way because I know I deserve it.” Percy finished with his shoulders slumped down, looking towards the traffic on the side away from Annabeth and Grover.

Grover opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself when Annabeth closed her hand around his wrist and pulled him towards her.

Looking towards Percy she just said, “We’ll be inside. Don’t take too long. The bus will be here in a couple of hours”.

Percy closed his eyes once again and just nodded, acknowledging Annabeth’s words and heard her footsteps pull away.

When he felt that he was alone once again, he went stood under the shelter offered by the shed of the Greyhound station entrance and watched as the people of New York scurried about their own lives, trying to avoid getting wet in the rain as it finally began to pour.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Percy, a teenager, outrageously handsome in his own not-so-modest opinion, approached him casually whilst trying to keep a box of pizza dry underneath his bright yellow raincoat.

Suddenly without a warning the figure reached out with its left hand and grabbed Percy, dragging him alongside towards an alley.

“Hey, what’s the big idea....Oof” Percy started to say before he was unceremoniously pushed against the brick wall of the building that met his back.

“Big idea? You tell me slick. Yous guys was supposed to be goin’ to the beach. Now that little coil of shit you call a step-father is goin’ around screamin’ to everyone that’s got an ear that you knocked off Mrs.J. It don’t help that you’ done gone disappeared either.”

“Now I know you didn’t do nothin’ to Mrs.J, but you were the only one there, and it really doesn’t look good for you Percy. So if you want to have any chance of getting out of this safe, you look at me in the eyes Percy and you answer me honest. What in St. Peter’s good name did you get yourself into?” the figure said to Percy.

Looking underneath the hood, Percy saw the familiar bulbous nose and cherubic face of Sonny Pentangeli. But something in those serious brown eyes that Percy saw told him that it wasn’t Sonny the beloved friendly neighbourhood ruffian that was asking him the question. Gone was the kid that would run around playing pranks and reading the bible outside his orphanage with Sister Gracie.

No, this was Santino Pentangeli, this was the kid that nearly went to Juvie because he beat up a man within an inch of his life because he was looking at Percy wrong and lurking around the park. The kid that grew up on the streets of Manhattan, with the thugs and crooks.

Seeing the look on Sonny’s face made Percy want to tell him the truth then and there, but he didn’t know what to say. How on earth do you tell your bestfriend that there was a whole other world, a world of Greek Gods, Monsters and heroes? By the looks of it Sonny already thought Percy was nuts and in deep trouble. If he called the cops, that would end his quest before it even started, ending his chances of rescuing his Mom.

No, Percy had to be very careful on how he told Sonny what had happened. He could not afford to let anything come in the way of getting of rescuing his mother. Not even Sonny and his good intentions.

“Look Sonny, I’ll answer whatever you want to know, ok? Just calm down and listen to me. Do not call the cops. Please. I’m begging you.” Percy pleaded.

“Call the cops? Do I look like a bleedin’ rat to you?” Sonny replied furiously, nostrils flaring.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry, look, just let me down, I’ll tell you everything. Calm down. It’s me. Percy. You know me. Please Sonny.” Percy looked at Sonny hoping he’d gotten through.

Sonny’s response was easing up the grip on Percy’s shirt and taking his hand back. Only then did Percy realise that Sonny had managed to hold him down with only an arm.

It certainly brought back his insecurities on his ability to survive the quest. If a fourteen year old could hold him down like that, how was he going to survive a trip to the Underworld.

His thoughts however were interrupted by a snapping of fingers in front of his eyes.

“Oi, numbnuts, you said you’d talk if I let you down. Now start talkin’” Sonny said, serious expression carved into his face.

“Alright. What do you think I did? Off my mom? I thought you knew me better than that Sonny” Percy replied, letting in more than a bit of annoyance creep into his voice.

“Don’t you take that tone with me Jackson. I already told you I don’t think you killed her. But what I think don’t matter here. What we’ve got is some godforsaken paper out of Long Island saying Gabe’s car crashed, blood was there, Mrs. J is dead and you’re missing. It don’t help with Gabe running his mouth either.”

Percy blanched. He realised that Sonny had been in the vicinity of Gabe and suddenly recalled what Gabe had promised to do Sonny the next time he saw him. Worried, Percy asked Sonny seriously, “Wait, Gabe? Shit Sonny, don’t tell me you went near Gabe. He said he was going to hurt you the next time he saw you. Tell me you didn’t go near him.”

“Is that right? Huh, that explains a fair bit alright…” Sonny muttered, rubbing his jaw with his free hand.

“Wait what? You already ran into him?” Percy asked incredulously.

Before Sonny could reply however another voice was heard from the entrance to the alley.

“Let go of him you piece of shit,” ran the angry feminine voice of Annabeth through the alley.

“Who you calling a piece of shit, lady? Didn’t your Ma teach you no better?” retorted Sonny, scowl planted firmly between his eyebrows.

“Annabeth wait!” Percy called out, trying to resolve the fight before it began, hoping that Annabeth wouldn’t pick a fight with Sonny. He really didn’t want to see the two of them exchange blows.

“Percy, what in Hades is going on?” Annabeth asked as she walked towards them, dagger held out. Percy could see the silhouette of Grover following behind her silently, crutches held out like a baseball bat.

“Hades…?” muttered a perturbed Sonny. Percy figured that he must have been confused or wondering who on earth spoke like that. What happened next would definitely confuse Percy though.

As Annabeth drew closer, her face became visible against the poor lighting and rain, as did they to her.

Looking at them, Annabeth’s faced showed recognition as she gasped in shock and said “Pentangeli?”

“Chase?” asked a surprised Sonny

“Wait you two know each other?” asked a dumbfounded Percy

“What in Hades is going on?” asked an irritated Grover.

Glancing between Annabeth, Grover’s crutches and Percy’s drenched wet orange camp half-blood t-shirt, a look of comprehension drew on Sonny’s face as he swore under his breath.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph….Well… this is definitely going to need some explainin’ huh?” muttered Sonny, more to himself than anyone else.

“I’ll say” Percy said.

“Hmm.” Sonny grunted noncommittedly.

“What are you doing here Pentangeli?” Annabeth asked, dagger still drawn up.

“Hell if I know. I’m trying to find out myself” Sonny replied. It was clear as day that the gears in his head were turning as he was trying to figure it all out. 

“Well… if it isn’t too much to ask, maybe we could do this inside? Where we’re all dry maybe?” Grover asked hopefully.

“What? Oh yeah sure why not. Let’s go. I’ve got some pie with me as well, I’ll give you all a slice and we can figure this out, yeah?” Sonny said.

“Sonny, wait, what the hell is going on here?” Percy said as he pulled on Sonny’s arm.

“Careful, don’t make me drop the pie. Hold the other hand if you want me to help you cross the road” said Sonny jokingly.

“Dude, I’m serious” Percy said, annoyed by how Sonny just flipped his mood and attitude in a minute.

“No, you’re Percy. Now shut up and let’s get you inside. Walkin’ around without a jacket in the rain. You’re makin’ me cold just lookin’ at ya. Jesus Christ. What an idiot.” Sonny said as he kept walking towards the Greyhound depot entrance.

Sonny opened the door and gestured to Annabeth with the arm holding the Pizza box, “Ladies First” he said.

“No thanks Pentangeli. You can go first this time” Annabeth said, still holding the dagger up, although a lot more discreetly.

“Just for that sweetheart, you only get one slice of the pie,” said Sonny snootily as he jutted his chin up into the air and walked in.

They all settled in chairs, Annabeth and Grover facing Sonny who sat next to Percy.

Sonny brought the pizza box in between the four of them and opened the lid.

Leaning forward, he smiled happily and chirped, “So who wants to go first?”

Seeing the looks delivered towards him by the three, the smile faltered.

“I meant who wanted to take the first slice! I know that I’m going to be first in explaining! Obviously! Feel free to begin the interrogation at any time!” Sonny said as he rolled his eyes and reached out for a slice.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the group of four sat on the chairs in the bus depot in silence, an empty box of pizza between them. Three of them trying to process the information they had just been given.

“So you and Percy…” Annabeth began

“Grew up together, yep. Few blocks down from here. Orphanage is a few streets over from his place. Taught him all he knows” said Sonny happily.

“He doesn’t know anything” Annabeth deadpanned.

“That’s all on him. I taught him. Never said he learnt anything” retorted Sonny with a smile.

Annabeth, Grover and Sonny all laughed at this while Percy sat with a peeved expression on his face.

“You’re a demigod and you’ve been to Camp Half-Blood?” asked Percy, trying to make sense about everything that had happened.

“Yep” said Sonny, popping the P.

“Remember last summer they tried to send me to ‘Juvie’ for beating up the paedophile looking at you? That was Camp Half-Blood. Turns out, it wasn’t a paedophile. Apparently it was a cyclops. Puts a whole new look to “eyeing” you eh?” said Sonny jokingly.

No one laughed.

“ _Cretinos…”_ muttered Sonny, annoyed that no one laughed at his joke.

“Anyway, so yeah, apparently the prick ‘Officer Ferdinand’ was a stinkin’ goat who was runnin’ low on his quota of kids to chuck into camp, and when he found me killin’ a cyclops, he decided to turn me in.”

“Hey! That was my uncle! He wasn’t a stinking goat! He was one of the best protectors around!” said Grover offended.

“I thought there was a resemblance there! You reminded me of him” remarked Sonny conversationally.

“Really? What kind of resemblance?” asked Grover.

“You both stink.”

Percy chose to interrupt at that point, bringing to an end any further conversation regarding Grover’s hygiene.

“Why did you leave Camp?”

Sonny smiled and leant over to mess Percy’s hair up, “Well, summer was one of the few times I got to see you. I figured you’d miss me too much so I decided to come back.”

“Why didn’t you go back?”

At this Sonny looked at Annabeth, as if to ask whether she was going to answer.

Annabeth said, “It’s your story to tell. Not mine.”

Sighing, Sonny said, “Well you see, I’m not allowed back per-se. They have rules. Not too many but a few important ones. And well…I might have broken them. If you break them you ain’t allowed back.”

“What did you do?” Percy asked in a level-voice.

“I left. Without permission. You don’t do that. It’s seen as an insult to the haven that the God’s generously provide.”

“If you enter Camp Half-Blood, you need the permission and/or blessing of Chiron or Mr.D or anyone else in-charge. I decided to help myself to the Camp Armoury and ran off with a few weapons.”

“You don’t realise it but you caused a huge scare the next day. Everyone was worried. Someone breaking into the armoury made us worry about the security of the whole camp. There were checks on everyone’s belongings. Hermes cabin was checked three times” Annabeth added in a serious tone.

“Well, you weren’t going to give it to me if I asked nicely so I thought I’d help myself,” said Sonny with an unconcerned shrug.

“How do you know you’re never allowed back into camp if you’ve never been back?” Percy asked.

“Because I checked before I did it” said Sonny in a tone that clearly stated he didn’t wish to speak on that topic anymore.

However Percy wasn’t scared off. He pressed on and asked, “But why?”

At this Sonny took a deep breath and let it out. “Some other day Percy. Not today”.

“But – “ Percy tried to push the issue further but Sonny looked at him and said in a final but calm tone, “I’ll tell you Percy, but not today. Come back from the Quest and we’ll talk some more.”

Knowing better than to push his luck, Percy sat back down.

“I’m hungry.” Grover said in a matter of fact tone.

“We just finished a Pizza!” Sonny exclaimed incredulously.

“I didn’t eat it! It had meat!”

“Yes it did and thank God for that! Meat is delicious!”

“Bla-ha-ha! I’m vegetarian!” Grover bleated.

“In the name of Mother Mary.. bleedin’ vegetarians…,” mumbled Sonny as he reached into his pocket and took out a twenty dollar note.

“Here go and get somethin’ from that Deli ‘cross the street. Take Chase with you.”

Fortunately Annabeth had the nous to understand that Sonny wished to speak to Percy alone and acquiesced to Sonny’s unasked request.

Now that it was only the two of them in their corner of the bus depot, Sonny turned to Percy.

“So you’re goin’ to the Underworld to retrieve the Master Bolt?”

Percy shrugged, “Yeah. Need to stop the war from happening and all that”.

Sonny didn’t say anything to that. He only looked at Percy for a minute, during which Percy couldn’t help but feel scrutinised and caught in his lie.

Sonny gave a sigh and said, “It ain’t that simple Jackson. It never is. Fates don’t like giving people simple lives. Least of all Heroes.”

“Yeah? How do you know all of that? You were there only for a summer” Percy asked in a manner that he himself would admit was obnoxious.

Sonny however didn’t rise for the bait. He just ignored what Percy said and pressed on with a serious look in his face.

“Look Percy. Listen to me. I know why you’re goin’ down there even if yous guys don’t know or don’t wanna tell yourselves. The Lord of the Underworld ain’t gonna give you Mrs. J back. No one returns from the dead. It ain’t happened before, it ain’t gonna happen.”

“You ain’t the first to try this. Orpheus did it. It didn’t work. Hell, it almost did but the guy downstairs is a treacherous prick on the best day. He ain’t no charitable Christian.”

“Even then you’re takin’ this too lightly. You’re goin’ to the Underworld Percy. The land of the dead. People don’t come back from there themselves in general, let alone bring another person with them. You can probably name in one hand the people who went there and made it back. So before you go on and jump in head over heels, just think about what you tryin’ to do here” finished Sonny out of breath from his furious rant.

“I know alright! I know! But I can’t not do it. It’s my Mom! She gave her life for me. She did so much for me and all I could do was stand there and watch that sick monster kill her.”

“No Sonny, this isn’t an option for me. I need to do this. I need her back. I don’t care about the Gods. I don’t care about Poseidon. I just want my Mom back.”

“Ssh!” Sonny shushed Percy furiously and clapped a hand over Percy’s mouth. “ _Figlio di Troia,_ Shut up before you get us both killed by lightnin’. Listen here, names have power. Don’t ever say anyone’s name. Particularly from the world you’re in right now, you hear? If you ever grab their attention and you say the wrong thing, they will make you pay. Ain’t no two ways about it.”

“Jesus Christ. Fine. You wanna do it? Do it. On your head so be it. Let me come along though.”

“What? Why?” asked Percy.

“What do you mean why? You’ve never left New York. You’ve killed what two monsters? You can barely swing that sword of yours. You need me kid. I’ve been lookin’ out for you longer than you know. The cyclops wasn’t the first and it ain’t been the last either.”

“Sonny. I need you to look at me honestly and tell me. How long have you been hunting monsters and were they after me or were they after you?”

Taking a deep breath, Sonny said, “You wanna know the truth? I can’t tell you. I don’t know myself. There was always somethin’ or the other. A snake or cyclops or a hell hound. Monsters were plenty here Perce. When I saw them, I killed them. I didn’t stop to ask questions.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before? Why did you lie to me?” the tone Percy used showed that he was getting angry.

“Tell you what Percy? That I see monsters? How was that conversation gonna go? Besides I didn’t know until last year myself! I’ve been killing those things with a baseball bat!”

“Why didn’t you tell me last year? After you found out?” Percy asked, now very angry.

“Because I didn’t wanna hurt your Ma no more than she was already hurt Percy!” shouted a visibly flustered Sonny.

“Why did you think she didn’t like me? Why do you think we suddenly became friends over the last year? Cause she knew Percy! She knew about you and she knew about me!”

“She married that _Figlio di Puttana_ cause he stinks so much, ain’t no way a Monster would turn up in this neighbourhood. It would’ve worked too. That mofo is so disgusting even a monster wouldn’t be near him. And that helped you. It kept the dangerous ones away.”

“Problem was, you were too powerful. You were like a magnet for monsters. Even though that prick smelled like yesterday’s garbage, those monsters kept showing up. It didn’t help that there was another Demigod in the neighbourhood either. And then we started hangin’ out. Two demigods. You think that won’t grab attention?”

“You’re Ma did her best to keep us apart. She didn’t like hurtin’ me. It was never personal. She just wanted to protect you, and maybe me too. She didn’t want us to be dinner for some prick with chompers, but we didn’t listen.”

“Then she realised I was good at killin’ those pricks. Then she didn’t mind me too much no more. She was always worried, yeah, what if I bite off more than I could chew. But it didn’t happen. And then I went to Camp.”

“See when you go to Camp and you recognise your ‘heritage’ or whatever you want to call it, your scent grows. Especially if you get claimed.”

“It attracts more of these pricks to you. That’s another reason we didn’t tell you. Hell, the road from Long Island to Manhattan was the worst trip I ever took. I shouldn’t have made it back here alive if it wasn’t for some blessin’ somewhere.”

“But when I came back here, it was alright. Sure we had a couple lurkin’ here and there, but I could handle it. Turns out Gabe was pretty good at masking me as well. So I stuck around.”

“Your Ma was kind enough to understand my situation. She helped out. She knew I was getting kicked out of the Orphanage. So she helped me. She gave me clothes when she could or food. She was kind. I appreciated that. All she asked was I keep my mouth shut when you come back and keep an eye out for you. She didn’t want this life for you Perce.”

With that Sonny finished and covered his face with his hands as he leant back into his seat. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

In contrast though Percy was sitting in shocked silence. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. He always knew Sonny looked out for him. That Sonny was his guardian angel, but he didn’t think it went this far.

After a while, Percy tried to speak, “Sonny......I don’t know what to say. I can’t thank you enough…”

“Yeah well don’t. Just say I’m comin’ along and that’s that,” said Sonny gruffly.

“But he can’t” said Annabeth from behind both of them.

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” said Sonny, gearing up for an argument.

“Because the sacred number is three” said Grover quietly from next to Annabeth. “Quests are usually only successful in numbers of three. The number is a powerful number. It brings with it good luck and fortune. Both of which we need in this quest if we want to make it back here alive.”

“Look, I get that. I don’t care for it but you do, and I respect that,” Sonny began, “but you can’t honestly tell me to let you kids walk off on your own. You’re literally asking me to let this kid who I’ve looked out for over the last six years to walk into the Underworld and you expect me to sit and do nothing about it? While he faces god knows what?”

Neither Annabeth nor Grover knew what to say to that statement. They really couldn’t ask Sonny to do that, but they knew that they couldn’t bring him along for their quest either.

“That’s exactly what we’re telling you Sonny” said Percy from next to him, with his eyes closed. He opened them and if one looked closely enough, they might have seen the tears in them, even if no one would ever mention it.

“I need to do this Sonny, and I need to do this without you. You protected me this far, but you can’t hold my hand forever Sonny. I need to be the Hero you and my Mom protected. The one I was meant to be.”

“Percy. We didn’t protect a hero. We protected our family. We don’t care about saving the world, we care about saving you. Please let me come” pleaded Sonny, tears in his own eyes.

“You know I can’t let you do that Sonny” Percy said as he got up and took his bags, “You do your work, I’ll do mine, isn’t that what you taught me Sonny? Well it’s time to do my work, on my own this time.”

“Don’t you go usin’ my lines against me Jackson, you know I’ll make you pay for it” Sonny said as he got up as well, but the resignation in his eyes was clear as day for all to see.

“Start a tab then. Might give me a reason to come back yeah? You might be able to finally work your Five-Angel miracle to get me back from there to collect the debt” Percy said with a teary smile.

“Don’t tempt me you prick” said Sonny as he closed the gap and hugged Percy tight. “You come back you hear? Spent too much time savin’ your ass to let you go off this easy.”

“You bet I’ll be back big brother. I’ll bring our Mom back too. I promise on the River Styx.” Thunder rumbled in the background as the promise was recognised.

Hearing the thunder, Sonny closed his eyes and said, “Yeah now you have to come back. Need to teach you not to talk your ass off and make promises it can’t cash, Bleedin’ idiot”.

Taking a breath, Sonny looked at Percy and said, “Ok, if you won’t let me come, at least let me help where I can yeah? First lesson, keep your money on your body at all times in different places. That way it never gets lost…..”

* * *

**30 minutes later**

The quartet made their way towards the Greyhound bus that would take Percy closer towards his destination. Sonny carried the bags of Grover and Annabeth as he walked them towards the bus.

“You sure I can’t get anythin’ for yous guys? I don’t have weapons to spare but I don’t mind givin’ my dagger. Or my first aid kit. You know you’ll need that. And torches. You’ll definitely need that. Extra batteries too…” Sonny went on listing things off.

“Sonny. Calm down Five-Angels. We got everything we need. If we need anything more we’ll pick it up. I promise. You made sure we learnt our lessons. We won’t forget anything,” Percy said, putting his hands on the shoulders of the taller boy.

“Yeah, yeah… just, I can’t help it alrigh’?” Sonny said, rubbing his face with his hands. Despite being energetic two hours ago when he met them, his face clearly showed the toll and mental exhaustion he had experienced since.

“We’ll be fine Sonny. Thank you for your help” Annabeth said kindly.

“Yeah, we promise to look after Percy and remember our lessons” added Grover helpfully.

“If you remembered it well enough goat-boy, you’d know that you needed to remember the lessons first and look after Percy second” said an exasperated Sonny.

All four of them laughed at that.

As the doors of the bus opened, and they were about to enter the line to get in, Sonny stopped Percy.

“Yous guys go on ahead and get on line. He’ll be with you in a minute” Sonny told the other two.

As the two left, Sonny put his hand inside his own shirt and brought out a chain. A rather simple chord with a pendant of the Madonna hanging on it. He put it in his hand and held it out for Percy to take.

“Here you go Perce. May my mother help you on your quest to rescue yours. Sounds poetic don’t it?” Sonny said with a tearful smile.

“Hey, I can’t take this man, Sister Theresa gave this to you. I know how much it means to you” Percy protested.

“No one’s givin’ anyone anythin’. Think of it as borrowing. Gives you another reason to come back, yeah? I need my pendant back Perce” Sonny said seriously.

“Yeah alright Sonny. I’ll come back from the Underworld just to return your pendant to you” Percy laughed.

The two stood there for a moment before they hugged one another tightly.

“You be safe you hear me, Perce? Just come back home alrigh’.”

“I promised already remember?”

“Yeah. That you did.”

Sonny grabbed Percy’s bag and they got in line to enter the bus,

Remembering the threat Gabe had levelled against Sonny the last time, Percy asked, “Hey Sonny, what did happen with Gabe by the way? Did he attack you?”

Hearing the mention of Gabe brought a smile to Sonny’s face as he laughed out loud. “Oh him? Yeah we ain’t got to worry about him no more. Little shit tried to jump me with his two buddies. Its alrigh’ though. We came to an understanding. Good thing he ran into me when he did, I’d been meaning to have a talk with him as it was.”

“And what understanding did you reach Sonny?” Percy asked, not completely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“It’s no big deal. He understood that it was in his best interest to keep his mouth shut about you to the press, if he didn’t wanna have me break his jaw from the other side. Man was pretty reasonable about it. Agreed pretty fast.”

“Wait you broke Gabe’s jaw?” Percy asked, shocked.

“Well I didn’t have no other way to shut him up. Prick was gonna go on some talk show. Figured if they wired his jaw shut, he can’t talk no more. It’s no big deal. Besides, like I said, he said he wasn’t gonna trouble you or your Ma no more either. Even paid some money to make sure I didn’t have to drive the point home.”

Now Percy was astounded beyond measure, he said, “You got Gabe to give you money?”

Nonplussed, Sonny just looked at Percy and shrugged his shoulders, “Well yeah Percy. Who do you think paid for the Pie?”

* * *

A/N:

So that’s another chapter done. Thank you all for your kind reviews. Please do continue to read and review. Each review means a lot to me and I really do appreciate it.

This chapter came out a lot longer than I expected but I didn’t want to make it shorter for break of continuity.

Also the main parts of the story evolve around the third book, so I’m really keep to get there.

Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read. I really do appreciate it. Cheers! :)


End file.
